inazuma_elevenfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Mamotte Miseru!
Mamotte Miseru! là bài hát nhân vật của Endou Mamoru. Bài hát này được hát bởi người chuyển âm cho cậu, Junko Takeuchi. Đánh giá Bài hát thể hiện được sự tự tin và tinh thần đồng đội của Endou, đồng thời cũng chính là hình ảnh của đội Raimon. Bài hát có nhịp điệu, như người hát bất cứ lúc nào cũng sẵn sàng cho bất cứ trận đấu nào trước mắt. Thông tin *'Lời nhạc:' Kodama Saori *'Biên soạn/Sắp xếp:' Kikuya Tomoki *'Hòa âm:' Câu lạc bộ hòa âm trường THCS Raimon *'Bản dịch Việt ngữ:' Kadogawa Hokaze *'Chỉnh sửa bản dịch và bản trình bày trên Wiki': Inazuma Eleven Wiki Tiếng Việt Lời nhạc Tiếng Nhật がむしゃらに前向きに　やる気ワクワクさせて お前の本気知ってるぜ！　いつだってちゃんと見てるから 夕焼けのグラウンドで　泥だらけになっても 心はすんげぇ光ってる！　いい表情（かお）してるんだ 晴れの日も雨の日も　前進あるのみ でっかい壁だって　絶対負けないぜ 手のひらにありったけのパワー 俺の全部込めて守るんだ！ ヘコむならとことんに　自分と向きあってさ 見つけたコタエ信じるぜ！　真っ正面受け止める 強がりなカラ元気　弱音だってまかせろよ お前のすんげぇいいトコロ　教えてやるからな！ 後悔はあと回し　明日につなげろ 俺がついてる　安心して行けよ 体中アツくみなぎるパワー 誰かを守るためにあるんだ （皆で取ったこの一点、俺が絶対に守ってみせる！） 差し出した右手には　渡したい思いやり いつもお前がくれるぶんも　残らずみんなここにある 喜びも悲しみも　数えきれないくらい 一生モンの宝だぜ　これからもヨロシクな！ この夢が叶う時は　隣にいるんだ 一緒につかもうぜ　絶対大丈夫 手のひらにありったけのパワー　 俺の全部込めて守るんだ！ 手のひらにありったけのパワー 俺の全部込めて守るんだ！ (皆！一緒にサッカーやろうぜ！） Romaji gamushara ni maemuki ni yaruki WAKUWAKU sasete omae no honki shitteru ze! itsu datte chanto miteru kara yuuyake no GURAUNDO de dorodarake ni nattemo kokoro wa sungee hikatteru! ii kao shiterun da hare no hi mo ame no hi mo zenshin aru nomi dekkai kabe datte zettai makenai ze te no hira ni arittake no PAWAA ore no zenbu komete mamorun da! HEKOmu nara tokoton ni jibun to mukiatte sa mitsuketa KOTAE shinjiru ze! masshoumen uketomeru tsuyogari na KARAgenki yowane datte makasero yo omae no sungee ii TOKORO oshiete yaru kara na! koukai wa atomawashi ashita ni tsunagero ore ga tsuiteru anshin shite ikeyo karadajuu ATSUku minagiru PAWAA dare ka wo mamoru tame ni arun da (minna de totta kono itten, ore ga zettai ni mamotte miseru!) sashidashita migite ni wa watashitai omoiyari itsumo omae ga kureru bun mo nokorazu minna koko ni aru yorokobi mo kanashimi mo oshiekirenai kurai isshou MON no takaramono da ze kore kara mo YOROSHIKU na! kono yume ga kanau toki wa tonari ni irun da issho ni tsukamou ze zettai daijoubu te no hira ni arittake no PAWAA ore no zenbu komete mamorun da! te no hira ni arittake no PAWAA ore no zenbu komete mamorun da! (minna! issho ni SAKKAA yarou ze!) Bản dịch Anh ngữ Like an adventurer, optimistically driving motivation into me I know how serious you can get! I’m always keeping a good watch on you Even if you get covered in mud on the sunset grounds Your heart is really shining! You’ve got a good face on On both sunny days and rainy days, move forward with all you’ve got We won’t lose even to gigantic obstacles All the power I’ve got in my palm I’ll put in everything to protect it! If you get depressed, face yourself from head to toe Believe in the answer you find! Accept it from the front I’ll handle the bluffings and complaints And I’ll tell you what makes you so awesome! Put off regrets and bring yourself to tomorrow I’m right behind you, so relax and go on Power that heats up my entire body and gathers within It’s there for the purpose of protecting someone (This point everyone worked to get, I’ll protect it no matter what!) The right hand you bring out to give us your sentiments We’re all here, never leaving out the part you’ve given us It’s got so much happiness and sorrow that it can’t be expressed enough It’s a treasure for life, to the best for all of us! You’re by my side when this dream comes true Let’s grasp it together, it’ll definitely be all right All the power I’ve got in my palm I’ll put in everything to protect it! All the power I’ve got in my palm I’ll put in everything to protect it! Guys! Let’s all play soccer! Bản dịch Việt ngữ Trong khó khăn và trong những cảm giác hồi hộp thích thú mang lại Lúc nào tớ cũng rất hiểu cậu! Bởi tớ luôn luôn nhìn thật rõ ràng Ngay cả những lúc bị bùn đất vấy bẩn vào lúc hoàng hôn Trái tim này đang bừng sáng lên! Một cảm giác tuyệt vời (trên khuôn mặt) tớ nhận thấy Dù có thể là phải thi đấu trong bất kỳ hoàn cảnh thời tiết nào Dẫu thử thách khó khăn đến chừng nào, nhưng tớ sẽ không bao giờ bỏ cuộc Vì tất cả mọi sức mạnh đều nằm trong bàn tay ta Tớ sẽ dùng tất cả để bảo vệ nó! Endou: Nào, God Hand ! Hãy nhìn lại chính mình và định hướng lại đi khi cảm thấy tuyệt vọng Tớ tin rằng tớ sẽ tìm thấy câu trả lời ! Hãy cùng nhau tiến lên nào Hãy chống lại mọi đau khổ đi để tiếp thêm nguồn sức mạnh Không cần phải cho tớ biết đâu, nhưng tớ sẽ giúp cậu cảm thấy tốt hơn Quay lưng lại tiếc nuối về quá khứ chỉ làm cho việc ngày mai dừng lại Hãy thoải mái bước đi nào vì tớ luôn đứng sau cậu Năng lượng rực cháy lên trong thân thể này đang mang đầy nhiệt huyết Khi tớ đang cần bảo vệ một ai đó (Bàn thắng mà mọi người đã ghi, tớ sẽ bảo vệ nó thật chắc chắn!) Bên tay phải cậu mang tới cho tớ một niềm đam mê Tuy không nói nhưng lúc nào mọi người cũng ở bên cạnh cậu Với không biết bao nhiêu niềm vui và hàng vạn nỗi buồn Tớ mong muốn được nghe cậu nói những điều quý giá nhất Khi nào có cậu bên cạnh giấc mơ này sẽ thành sự thật Tất cả mọi thứ đều đã sẵn sàng, hãy cùng nhau chiến đấu Lúc trong lòng bàn tay ta đang mang đầy năng lượng Tớ sẽ bảo vệ nó bằng tất cả! Hãy dồn toàn bộ sức mạnh vào trong bàn tay ta Tớ sẽ bảo vệ nó bằng mọi giá! (Mọi người ơi! Hãy cùng chơi bóng nào!) Video thumb|left|300px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát nhân vật Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven